Sleep
by Nynette Vafareil
Summary: A little fic about Gerard and Mikey Way's time at the Paramour Mansion. No pairings. Rated for language.
1. Intro

**A/N: So. This little story is about/inspired by Gerard Way's series of nightmares and Mikey Way's experiences at the Paramour Mansion. I took a lot of inspiration from the song "Sleep", and also from my own personal ideas, experiences, and emotions. Hope you enjoy.**

_No no no no no no no…._

His heart was pounding as he ran up through the city, through the mansion, running, leaving, burning, killing…  
Everyone was dead. It was his fault. He brought this upon them. Each and every one of them. The bodies were everywhere, pilling up together, growing more and more like some sick plant. He was running and crying it was his fault all his fault he did it he was a killer no no he had to escape run run run…

***  
His eyes flicked open, consciousness still trapped in a nightmare. _Terror, _he thought. _Blood. Death. Pain. _It took him a while to realize where he was. In a room in the Paramour Mansion, safe in bead. _As safe as you can be in this hellhole_, he thought.

Sitting up against the headboard, he contemplated what had just terrorized him. It was a dream, a nightmare. _Ha. More like a night terror._ He was right. Dreams as vivid, as graphic, as horrible and unnerving as these didn't happen. They just didn't. The others told him he thrashed around when he slept, muttering and screaming words and phrases: _No, no, oh God, no…Please!...Help me…_

They weren't wrong. He had been yelling those in his dreams, watching as everything unraveled once again. Everything that he had tried so hard to fix, everyone he tried to protect...They broke. They shattered and fell to the ground, crumbling into nothing but dust to be scattered by the winds of time. It scared him like nothing else had, like nothing else could.

He feared he was going mad, his sanity was being unraveled by those goddamn nightmares. He was somewhat familiar with the feeling. It was almost welcome, as insanity would be a wanted relief from all this…

No. He mentally shook himself. What was he thinking? Those days were over. He had promised them that they would be. And Gerard Way was never one to go back on a promise.

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. _Better get used to it_, he thought, amused. _We're gonna be here for a while._

**A/N: So…That chapter was short, I apologize. I'll confess, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this piece. I was just frustrated with the fact that all of the fanfic written for/about this song is Ferard. Therefore, I tried to write some myself, and this is the result. If you're wondering what my experiences/emotions/ideas/whatever are, don't be afraid to PM me. As always, reviews are enjoyed. Thanks!**


	2. Enter Mikey

**A/N: A vague idea of what I want to do with this has emerged. Which is nice, I guess.**

****"Gerard."

Mikey's voice sounded distant, confused almost. His older brother looked back, concern and curiosity about his sibling stopping him from walking out the door with his coffee.  
"What is it, Mikey?"  
"You look different." What he said was probably right. Gerard had gotten little to no sleep in the entire time they had been here. He woke up in the middle of the night, sometimes from nightmares, sometimes for no reason at all. Even so, he scoffed.  
'You don't look too good either Mikey." That rang true too. Mikey was paler than normal, and there were the remnants of yesterday's eyeliner still smudged around his eyes. "Are you getting enough sleep?"  
"Yes, mom," Mikey replied sarcastically.  
"Ha ha. Just make sure you sleep some, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Gerard walked out the door, making sure not to spill any coffee on the way. Mikey watched as he left, still somewhat concerned. He was always concerned when it came to Gerard. There was always the lingering worry of what might happen, what could happen. Things had changed, yes, but they could always go back. The thought never left him, and he wondered a lot about it. Sometimes he just didn't get his brother. He would be pleasant and agreeable one day, then pissed off and moody the next. It was weird. Mikey shrugged off his concerns and began to walk to his room to grab his bass. They were recording today and he couldn't miss that, personal problems or no.  
He shuddered a bit as he approached his room. It had freaked him out since day one. The only source of light was a dim blue bulb in the middle of the room. It barely gave off enough light to see, let alone try and practice bass. As soon as he stepped in the room, he hurried to get out. He'd rather wander the house aimlessly than be in there.

**A/N: So, it kinda fell apart at the end, I apologize. Sorry it was so short. I might try to make the chapters a bit longer. Or I can just write more.**

Yeah. I think I'll go with the second one.


End file.
